Drowning in Realization
by Hanon Nanami
Summary: Mello forces Near onto a boat, but why does Near seem so terrified? What happens when Near disappears under the water and doesn't come back up? Slight NearXMello, just some kissing.


"Mello, put me down! I don't wanna swim!" Near struggled against the smirking boy carrying him, trying his best to get away.

"Aw, is Near afraid of a little water?" Mello sneered, and held onto the younger teen tightly. They were at the beach, and Near wouldn't swim. Why the hell shouldn't he throw him into the water? What, was he too good to swim now? Mello grinned to himself, feeling satisfaction that the albino couldn't escape.

"I-It's not that..it's..." Mello's eyes widened a bit. Did Near actually studder? Aside from that, did Near actually speak with _emotion?_ Mello looked down at the fragile boy he was carrying, and did all he could not to gasp. Near's eyes were wide, apparently in fear. He was trembling slightly, but did all he could to keep his walls up. That pissed him off. Why couldn't he just let all of his walls fall for once? Mello grinned, and walked over to a boat. The boat belonged to the Wammy House, but Matt and Mello talked Roger into letting them use it. On one condition, of course. They took Near with them.

"You know what, Near? It's time you learned to have fun!" Mello dropped the scared boy into one of the seats, and sat down himself. He started the boat, and slowly pulled away from the docking area. He would have asked his gamer friend if he would have wanted to come, but he was off somewhere playing with his video games. Near didn't say anything, but remained frozen in his chair. "So how far do you wanna go out?" Mello smirked at Near, who glared angrily at the blonde.

Mello sighed to himself, and faced away. Why couldn't Near just act normal for once? Act _human?_ How could someone put up so many walls? He thought these things through in his mind for a little while, but a small voice broke through his wondering.

"How far do you plan to go, Mello?" Mello looked around them, and seen that he was rather far away from the beach. He grinned.

"Here is good." Stopping the boat, he stood up. "Alright Near, here's the deal." Mello approached the wary albino, and leaned down so that their faces were a little over an inch away. "If you beg, I won't throw you in the water." Near's eyes widened and his face paled even more, if that was possible.

"Mello..."

"Yes?"

"...You wouldn't dare." If Mello would have examined the face of the boy more closely, he would have seen his eyes glossy wet with tears that he refused to let fall. He would have seen him tense, and heard his hearbeat increase. However, Mello's anger pitched.

"I wouldn't dare? I wouldn't _dare?" _With a wicked grin, he easily picked up Near.

"No! Mello! Don't!" Near thrashed and kicked his legs, trying his best to push away from Mello, but with no luck. Mello walked to the side of the boat, and held Near out over the edge.

"I _would_ dare." Mello dropped the pale boy into the water, and watched him disappear under the surface. With an accomplished laugh, Mello looked down deeper into the depths. Any moment now, a head of snowy hair dripping wet would surface. A pair of grey eyes laced with anger would promise the threat of revenge.

"Come on Near, let's see how much pride you have left now." Mello mumbled softly to himself, intently staring into the water. After about another twenty seconds passed, Mello froze. How come Near wasn't coming back up? Where was he...? With a shock of realization, Mello immediately jumped over the edge of the boat.

_He wasn't being stubborn, he was actually scared! He couldn't swim...dammit!_ Mello opened his eyes under the water, and searched for Near. Panic began to take over him when he didn't see him. _Come on Near...where are you?_ Nearly shouting in frustration, Mello swam deeper. His ears began to ache from the water pressure and his lungs screamed for air. Just as he was about to lose all hope, a snow white glimpse in the corner of his vision renewed his hope. Turning his head and pushing his blonde hair away from his face, his eyes widened. _Near!_

Near was limp, eyes closed and looking ghostly in contrast to the darkness of the water. Kicking at the water as hard as he could, Mello swam down to Near, who was slowly sinking. Getting a firm grip around Near's thin wrist, Mello rushed to the surface of the water. His lungs were about to burst, and he could only imagine how poor Near felt. Reaching the surface, he inhaled all the air his lungs could hold. Grabbing onto the edge of the boat, he hauled himself and the limp Near up. Laying Near down on the boat's floor, he gripped his shoulders and shaked him harshly out of panic.

"Near? Near! You have to wake up..." Water droplets ran from his blonde hair and landed on the albino's face, not disturbing the younger teen in the slightest. He didn't move. Mello ran a hand through his own hair in desperation. Placing his hands over Near's heart, he tried his best to pump the water out of the boy's lungs. Leaning down, he gently placed his lips to Near's and pushed air into them. Repeating this process a few times, Mello was about to give up and break down. In one last attempt, he leaned down and was once again about to place his lips on Near's.

Of course, at that moment, Near's eyes fluttered open. Mello blinked in surprise as he seen a pair of grey eyes staring up at him. Scrambling away quickly, Mello watched with wide eyes as Near weakly coughed water onto the floor of the boat. Mello's heart seemed to have started beating again, and his face lit up with a delighted smile.

"Near!" He launched himself at the boy, landing on top of him and holding onto him tightly. The albino's eyes widened in surprise, and he carefully placed a hand on Mello's shoulder.

"M-Mello...?" Mello nodded, and looked at Near with a serious face.

"Near, I cannot begin to apologize enough..." Near shut him up with a quick kiss to his lips that left Mello breathless.

"Shut up, you saved me, didn't you?" Mello gaped in shocked at the dripping wet boy underneath him, who should have been outright furious.

"Near, I don't understand..." Near cut him off once again.

"Of course you don't, you never think." The younger of the boys gave a small smile to show that he was joking. Mello was once again, furious. He grabbed a handful of Near's damp hair and straddled his hips to make sure he wouldn't try to get away. "Is Mello angry at me for what I said?" Near was forced to look up at Mello, his eyes wide.

"I'm angry, but _not _for that reason! How could you!? I nearly _kill_ you and you _kiss _me?! Who the fuck does that!?" Mello ranted on and on, until Near lightly placed a hand on the angry boy's chest.

"Mello..." When he was sure he had Mello's full attention, he leaned up gingerly and placed a soft kiss on the older teen's lips. He went to pull away, but Mello would have none of that. Leaning down to once again capture those soft lips, and give him a kiss to die for.


End file.
